


Десять из десяти

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), marla666



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Было невероятно любопытно, насколько далеко Рэймонд позволит себе зайти: Микки оказался настолько заинтригован, что мысленно уже выдал ему карт-бланш на любые действия.
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Десять из десяти

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят спустя некоторое время после знакомства Микки и Рэймонда, а также до появления Розалинд. Для всех, кто просил этот пейринг в посте заявок, и для анона с котиком в особенности.
> 
> Бета [Lisa_Lis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis)

Деловые переговоры, которые заканчивались перестрелкой, были для Микки не в новинку. Когда он только начал развивать собственный бизнес, приходилось многое доказывать окружающим, и в большинстве случаев аргументами были не просто слова. С открытием четвертой фермы, правда, стало чуть потише: о самом Микки многие уже знали, некоторые боялись, иные считали совершенно отбитым и предпочитали не связываться. Словом, иногда конкурентов достаточно было лишь припугнуть, чтобы получить желаемое. 

Решить вопрос с группировкой албанцев, люди из которой теснили его людей в центральных районах Лондона, Микки планировал без лишнего шума. Правда, Рэймонд сомневался, что все пройдет гладко — никаких глобальных причин, но что-то не давало ему покоя — и его прогноз оказался верным. У Микки, конечно, были люди на подхвате, но ситуация не всегда зависела от того, насколько хорошо ты подготовился и кто первым вытащил пушку. Иногда решающую роль играла банальная удача.

В этот раз им повезло. В Микки определенно стреляли на поражение, но Рэймонд успел его оттолкнуть, и пуля лишь слегка чиркнула по плечу. То, что Микки вдобавок слегка вытер собой не самый чистый в мире пол и врезался головой в ножку железного стола, было меньшим из зол. В итоге им даже удалось не потерять никого из своих, а также объяснить албанцам на пальцах, в чем они не правы и как следует вести переговоры в кругу настоящих джентльменов.

Так что, в целом, Микки был доволен результатом и немного пьян от адреналина. Реймонд, в отличие от него, выглядел хмурым — то ли потому, что не самые лучшие ожидания оправдались, то ли потому что теперь его светло-серое пальто и манжет рубашки были заляпаны чьей-то бурой кровью, то ли по каким-то еще причинам, которые он так и не озвучил. Полпути до дома Микки они провели в почти полном молчании.

— Я проверю, не стоит ли за албанцами кто-то посерьезнее, — наконец озвучил свои сомнения Рэймонд, сосредоточенно глядя на дорогу. Микки в это время внимательно смотрел на него самого.

— Валяй, — согласился Микки, переводя взгляд с его профиля на руки, сжимающие руль, и обратно. — Но мы с тобой вроде бы уже проверили все возможные версии. Ставлю на то, что ребята просто не поняли, с кем имеют дело.

— Я не исключаю, что эта встреча была подстроена кем-то ссыкливым, кто не может добраться до тебя лично, — нахмурился Рэймонд.

— Как вариант, — задумчиво сказал Микки и кивнул. — Целиком и полностью доверяюсь твоей паранойе, так что покопай в этом направлении.

— Тебе бы стоило показаться врачу, — Рэймонд бросил на него быстрый оценивающий взгляд.

— У меня всего пара царапин, — отмахнулся Микки. Левое плечо отозвалось на попытку пошевелить рукой вспышкой тупой боли. — И хороший пиджак испортили.

— Эти царапины как минимум нужно обработать, — тон Рэймонда вроде был нейтральным, но Микки казалось, что он даже дышит укоризненно.

— Займусь этим дома сам, — небрежно бросил Микки и, подумав, добавил: — Или ты можешь зайти ко мне прямо сейчас и помочь.

— Прямо сейчас будет очень кстати, — согласился Рэймонд после небольшой паузы.

Зная, что тот наблюдает за ним краем глаза, Микки лучезарно улыбнулся в ответ.

Рэймонд не оказался в его постели в первую же неделю после знакомства только по одной причине: Микки позарез было необходимо, чтобы он начал на него работать. А деловые отношения лучше не начинать с секса, иначе рискуешь остаться и без того, и без другого в конечном итоге. Так что он отложил эту идею на потом — в некоторых вопросах Микки умел быть очень терпеливым. Он не спешил и сейчас, находя какое-то особое удовольствие в том, как медленно, обстоятельно они присматриваются, принюхиваются друг к другу. Строго выдерживая правила субординации в работе и мягко прощупывая границы в личных разговорах.

Микки нравилось задерживать на нем взгляд чуть дольше, чем это могло бы по всем меркам считаться приличным, и понимать, что Рэймонд это заметил. Почти нарушать границу его личного пространства, отступать в миллиметре от мимолетного прикосновения, и ловить в ответ немного удивленный взгляд, будто бы Рэймонд каждый раз не мог поверить, что Микки может остановиться. Отчего-то было крайне важно, чтобы Рэймонд первым преодолел этот разделяющий их миллиметр. Знать, что он действительно этого хочет. Сам.

Микки чувствовал, что рано или поздно они переступят эту черту, ощущал, что оба движутся именно к этому: читал в мимолетных взглядах, чуть меняющихся интонациях Рэймонда. Знал и сам не спешил делать первый шаг, хотя ему, привыкшему получать все здесь и сейчас, это и оказалось очень непривычно. Отчасти причиной было и то, что чертова осторожность Рэймонда — вполне оправданная и не раз спасавшая в дерьмовых ситуациях — временами ужасно бесила. Было невероятно любопытно, насколько далеко Рэймонд позволит себе зайти: Микки оказался настолько заинтригован, что мысленно уже выдал ему карт-бланш на любые действия.

— Выпить хочешь? — поинтересовался Микки, стоило им войти в дом. В конце концов, денек и правда выдался еще тот.

— Может, потом, — ответил Рэймонд, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что пришел с определенной целью, а не просто так. Своеобразный, деловитый стиль заботы в исполнении Рэймонда был по-своему очарователен.

— Антисептики и прочая ерунда где-то в ванной на втором этаже, — махнул рукой Микки и первым пошел наверх. Рэймонд молча проследовал за ним.

Микки не планировал это специально, просто так совпало, что одна из аптечек и правда хранилась в смежной со спальней ванной. Впрочем, если Рэймонда что-то и смутило, то виду он все равно не подал.

— Пиджак снимай, — бросил он, быстро окинул взглядом комнату, на мгновение задержав его на широкой кровати, и направился в сторону ванной. — И рубашку.

— Я даже на секунду засомневался, кто из нас здесь босс, — усмехнулся Микки ему вслед и, принявшись раздеваться, поморщился от боли. Теперь, когда адреналин схлынул, плечо саднило сильнее.

— Все еще ты, если мне не изменяет память, — раздался из ванной приглушенный голос Рэймонда, который, судя по шуму воды, открыл кран и мыл руки.

Совладав с пиджаком, Микки бросил его на пол, а сам уселся на кровать и взялся за первую пуговицу рубашки. Как раз в этот момент в спальню вернулся Рэймонд с аптечкой в руках. Он подошел к кровати, положил медикаменты на ее край и как-то до неприличия элегантно стряхнул с себя пальто, которое аккуратно сложил и оставил на стоящем рядом пуфике. Микки же со своими пуговицами особо не торопился, в основном сосредоточившись на том, чтобы краем глаза следить за всеми действиями Рэймонда.

— Помочь? — тот закончил с пальто и, обернувшись к Микки, принялся закатывать рукава рубашки.

— Сам справлюсь, — покачал головой Микки, теперь уже совершенно открыто наблюдая за каждым его движением. Они, в конце концов, были здесь одни, и можно было позволить себе такую роскошь. Тем более руки у Рэймонда были красивые, с длинными ловкими пальцами и выразительными запястьями. Не отрываясь от своего занятия, он смотрел на Микки в ответ — прямо и оценивающе, словно всего лишь прикидывал, не приуменьшил ли тот информацию про всего лишь пару царапин.

— Думаю, ты был прав касательно врача, — согласился Микки, стащив с плеч рубашку и, повернув голову, чтобы рассмотреть рану. Вроде бы, его задело не так уж сильно, чиркнув по коже и лишь немного зацепив мышцы, но иногда такие мелочи могли доставить много неприятностей. Конечно, у Микки был персональный доктор, который мог бы приехать сюда через десять минут по одному быстрому звонку. Но его можно вызвать и позже.

— Я не специалист, но выглядит так себе, — кровать рядом едва ощутимо спружинила, Рэймонд сел сбоку и теперь тоже внимательно разглядывал его повреждения.

— Ну, а как оно еще может выглядеть, — Микки поднял на него взгляд. — Определенно могло быть и хуже.

— И, кажется, там остались кусочки ткани, — Рэймонд мимолетно коснулся его плеча чуть выше раны, а потом принялся возиться с аптечкой. — Я бы на твоем месте позвонил доктору Тейлору.

— Но ты-то все равно сейчас уже здесь, — заметил Микки, устремив взгляд вперед и сосредоточившись на ощущениях. Боль была терпимой, а уверенные и осторожные прикосновения Рэймонда, который обрабатывал рану, весьма приятными.

— Можешь обратить внимание на китайцев, — сказал Микки, слегка дернувшись при очередной его манипуляции. — Я сейчас о твоей теории заговора.

— Почему именно на них? — Рэймонд замер, на мгновение отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

— По очень-очень непроверенным слухам, во время вражды албанцев с турками они поддерживали именно первых, — пояснил Микки, повернув к нему голову. — Не напрямую, конечно.

— Какой китайцам толк с такой мелочи, — задумчиво произнес Рэймонд, критически разглядывая его плечо. — Разве что и правда за какую-то услугу, черновую работу против конкурентов.

— Вроде того, — согласился Микки, поморщившись от очередного прикосновения ватного тампона к коже.

— У меня, возможно, будет еще пара версий в этом направлении, — Рэймонд отстранился, словно хотел разглядеть результат издалека. — Беру свои слова назад, выглядит нормально.

— Спасибо, Рэй, — кивнул Микки со всей возможной серьезностью. Они все еще сидели очень близко. Ни он, ни Рэймонд не спешили вставать. — Осталось проверить, все ли в порядке с моей головой.

Последствия встречи с ножкой железного стола были и вовсе ерундовыми, он даже кое-как стёр кровь со лба — ещё пока они ехали в машине, но отпускать Рэймонда так просто совсем не хотелось.

— Как скажешь, босс, — согласился тот с какой-то странной интонацией, в которой слышались то ли нотки отчаяния, то ли, наоборот, решимости.

Рэймонд поднялся, встал перед Микки вплотную и медленно протянул руку к его лицу, взяв пальцами за подбородок и заставив слегка запрокинуть голову. Интимность этого вроде как необходимого жеста была столь зашкаливающая, что Микки даже задержал дыхание. Он с жадностью скользил взглядом по лицу Рэймонда, вдруг оказавшемуся так близко: золотистые ресницы, чуть приоткрытые губы, нахмуренные брови.

— Пожалуйста, можешь так не делать, — очень тихо произнес, почти прошептал Рэймонд, глядя куда-то поверх его головы.

— Не делать что? — так же тихо выдохнул Микки, стараясь не шевелиться.

— Не смотреть на меня так, — уточнил Рэймонд так неуверенно, словно не до конца понимал, хочет ли на самом деле того, что просит.

— Тебя это раздражает? — спросил Микки, даже не пытаясь себя сдерживать и тем более останавливаться.

— Меня это с ума сводит, — признался Рэймонд, теперь уже глядя ему глаза: прямо и обезоруживающе откровенно.

— Тогда сделай с этим что-нибудь, — ответил Микки с вызовом.

Рэймонд помедлил пару секунд, видимо, обдумывая варианты, затем убрал пальцы с его подбородка, и Микки подумал, что сейчас он попросту отступит назад и пошлет его куда подальше. Но Рэймонд быстро наклонился и поцеловал его — порывисто, уверенно и при этом мягко. Микки положил руку ему на бедро и подался вперёд, отвечая на поцелуй, слегка прикусил нижнюю губу просто потому что очень, очень давно хотел это сделать. Ладонь Рэймонда легла ему на затылок, пальцы зарылись в волосы, и Микки окончательно повело. Он тонул в этом поцелуе, позволяя Рэймонду вести, подстраиваясь под его темп и желания. Они оторвались друг от друга синхронно, медленно отстранились, пересекаясь взглядами и замирая. Микки выдохнул и облизнул губы: он пожалуй впервые видел у Рэймонда такое выражение лица. Голодное. Подернутые поволокой глаза смотрели прямо на него.

— Не двигайся, — Рэймонд повернул его голову вправо и отвел волосы в сторону. Микки казалось, что от его прикосновений по телу разбегаются теплые, щекотные волны.

— Тебя заводит, когда я подчиняюсь? — усмехнулся Микки, продолжая краем глаза разглядывать его. Взгляд Рэймонда был потемневшим, пристальным, почти осязаемым, а дыхание тяжелым и частым.

— Сложно представить, кому бы такое пришлось не по вкусу, — ушел от прямого ответа Рэймонд, опуская руки. — Тут, я думаю, ты и правда обошелся царапиной. И возможно легким сотрясением.

— Меня не колышут все остальные, — заметил Микки в ответ, чуть сильнее сжимая все еще лежащую на бедре Рэймонда руку. — Меня интересуешь ты.

— Поверь, я это заметил, — кивнул Рэймонд, поправляя очки и так внимательно глядя на Микки, словно пытался прочесть его мысли. — Ты же знаешь, что смешивать личное и работу не очень хорошая идея?

— Не предлагаю тебе ничего смешивать, — ответил Микки с улыбкой. — И ты ведь уже об этом думаешь, а значит личное никуда не денется.

— Возможно, ты прав, — вздохнул Рэймонд. Обманчиво мягким жестом он убрал руку Микки со своего бедра, а затем быстро заломил за спину. Расслабившийся Микки и глазом не успел моргнуть, как оказался опрокинут на кровать лицом вниз. Несмотря на то, что за спину заведена была его правая рука, левое плечо все равно отозвалось резкой болью, но Микки лишь тихо зашипел и затих. У него было пространство для маневра, чтобы вывернуться, но тяжелое тело Рэймонда, прижимающего его к кровати, ощущалось слишком отчетливо. Следом за болью его накрыло волной такого сладкого возбуждения, что Микки не сдержал тихий стон.

— Тебе так нравится, правда, Майкл? — Рэймонд выдохнул эту фразу ему в затылок и слегка ослабил хватку. Это, в сочетании с тем, как он произнес его имя, вызвало у Микки новую вспышку возбуждения.

— Да, — сдавленно сообщил он, ерзая по кровати, и довольно улыбнулся. Он, оказывается, ждал от Рэймонда именно чего-то такого, но до теперешнего момента еще не понимал этого сам. И вот оно: прямое попадание, десять из десяти.

— Отлично, — коротко сообщил Рэймонд, резко отпуская его руку, и быстро встал. — Запомню это на будущее.

— На будущее? — Микки медленно перевернулся на спину и приподнялся, опираясь на локоть. Голова слегка кружилась, но он был почти уверен, что причина тому — вовсе не возможное легкое сотрясение.

— Да, потому что сейчас я еду домой, — Рэймонд, не глядя на него, подошел к пуфику и взял в руки пальто.

— Даже не буду спрашивать, какого хрена, — фыркнул Микки. Ему хотелось расхохотаться: надо же, он был целиком и полностью уверен, что на самом деле контролирует всю ситуацию, что это он сам с ленивым терпением сытого хищника выжидает, пока жертва подойдет ближе, а в результате попался сам.

— Мне нужно переодеться, — Рэймонд поморщился, взглянув на пальто, которое держал в руках, и перевел взгляд на Микки. — А тебе — позвонить врачу.

— Ну ты и засранец, — констатировал Микки, покачав головой. Теперь перед ним снова стоял прежний Рэймонд — собранный, сдержанный и деловой.

— Я могу ошибаться, босс, но, кажется, я слышу в твоем голосе нотки восхищения, — вид у Рэймонда был почти искренне извиняющийся: то ли за выдвинутое им смелое предположение, то ли за свой внезапный уход.

— Ладно, свободен, — кивнул Микки, напустив на себя невозмутимый вид, и откинулся на кровать. 

Дверь тихо захлопнулась, в коридоре раздались приглушенные шаги. Без сомнения, Рэймонда можно было бы задержать, и он бы даже остался, но Микки не сомневался, что, подождав, получит намного, намного больше. 

В конце концов, иногда можно позволить уложить себя на лопатки. К обоюдному удовольствию.


End file.
